


Why me? (Piper x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Drawing, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluffly-ish, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian, Piper's P.O.V, Swear Word, flustered Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper never wanted you to see her drawings, especially the one of you. But luck wasn't on her side for that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me? (Piper x Reader)

  
*Piper P.O.V*

  
        I let out a small sigh as I listen to my siblings argue over something pointless- and by that I mean Drew is trying to force the others to listen to her rambles. I guess I should stop it.

  
        "No, no, no, I am right. Twisting the mascara wand will not no anything!" Drew all but screamed at the poor soul. Is she really talking about this? Why didn't my dad fall in love with Athena or a mortal?!?

  
        "Drew," I called out the walking Barbie doll, "you're wrong, twisting the mascara wand will give you more mascara and pumping just causes a bacteria build up." (Idk if it's true. I looked it up)

  
I turned back to my notebook and chuckled when I heard Drew's inhuman scream as she rushed to throw out her makeup, all the while screaming about germs. Sighing I turned my attention to the picture I had drawn, it was of my friend, and secret crush, [(Y/N) daughter of (G/P)](http://s2.favim.com/orig/150426/draw-drawing-drawings-girl-Favim.com-2683302.jpg)(If that looks nothing like you, sorry just pretend). It was a false hope but somewhere inside of me I hoped that she could like me back. But she probably isn't into girls. A knock on the door snapped me out of my daydream. I was going to open the door when Eliza(random name!) opened it so I get continued to draw while listening. 

  
          "Is everything okay? I heard a loud scream." I heard a voice asked, her voice. I felt my cheeks heat up and tilted my head more hoping to cover them. 

  
          "It's nothing (Y/N), Drew just got grossed out because of something her and Ally were fighting about." 

  
          I heard (Y/N) sigh, "Good. I though the toxic fumes had finally killed someone."

   
The two laughed. And I read the door closed, but I also heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt the bed dip down besides means flipped my book shut. 

  
          "Hi Pipes!" (Y/N) chirped with her silvery voice. I was glad I was sitting otherwise my knees would've given out. 

  
          "Hey (N/N)." I responded looking into her lovely (e/c) eyes. Gods I sound so pathetic.

   
          She looked curiously at my notebook, "What's that?"

  
Before I could answer her she grabbed it out of my hands. When I lunged for it she pushed me back. Not giving up I kept trying to reach it but could only watch helplessly as she looked through the picture. Until she got to the one of her.

   
          "Pipes," (Y/N) breathed looking at me, "These, these are amazing!" 

  
I felt shocked. She liked them? 

  
          "I do have one question. Why Me?" 

  
 *Your P.O.V* 

  
          You couldn't help but giggle at Piper's cute flustered but confused expression. In truth you hoped that she drew you because she returned your feelings. But that's not possible, you were sure that Piper like Jason since she hangs out with him a lot. But its a nice fantasy. Looking a Piper you noticed that the blush on her cheeks had recede into a light pink. She looked you in the eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. 

  
        *Piper's P.O.V*

  
I looked down at her question thinking of what I could say, _'I drew you cause I like you- No, I thought you looked pretty. Nonono. sounds stalkerish. How about-'_  
        My thoughts were interrupted by her giggle. Wow. I looked up feeling my cheeks returning-mostly- to their normal color and looked into (Y/N)'s beautiful (e/c) eyesgetting lost in them for a few seconds. I quickly come back to reality and take a deep breath. 

  
        "Why not you?" I quietly cursed at myself and try again, "I-I mean. That-t you are eas- no fun- no. Aw screw it! (Y/N) I think you're really pretty and like you a lot!"  
Taking another deep breath to calm myself the reality of what I said hit me, I just confessed. I didn't look her in her eyes fearing the most likely disgusted look that will be there. 

  
        I felt two fingers lift my chin up until I meet with two (e/c) eyes that shown with mirth and... compassion? Could she really like me? My internal questions are cut off by her kissing me and somehow I managed to kiss her back. I pulled back at the loud claps and cheers of my siblings. 

  
        "What will the others think?" I asked her. She took a second to think and with a smirk and a small kiss she whispered,

  
        "If they don't like it, fuck them."


End file.
